Discarded Warnings
by Day-Sha-Vo852
Summary: This is my first fic and my sisters second one, but we are doing this together. I hope everyone enjoys it! :) please R&R Thnx 3 chapter up!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank every1 who has reviewed! :)
1. Scattered Whitness

Warning: This is not a D.N. Angel Fic. This is a Lagoon Engine fan fiction, there was just no where to post it so I put it here. I know it doesn't make sense but I put it here because the 2shows are by the same person. This is a nice fic. So please read it anyway. I 'm also posting it so people will become aware of this new show. Thanks soooo much J Please R&R!!!

By: Day-Sha-Vo

Purple eyes waking up to laughter coming from the outside of his bedroom door. Sitting up and reaching for a small clear container with an orange top, long what pills were inside. Starting to open the container when the door flung open, his eyes flicking up to the door as the container of pills dropped to the floor. A happy face popping in the doorway.

"Time for school" Jin's big blue eyes still smiling as he throws a blue backpack at the side of the red metal bunk bed. Then running down stairs to eat some breakfast. Yen only looked at the white pills scattered on the ground and then at the backpack. Starting to the bathroom.

"I don't need the pills that bad, I can go with out them for another day." He hated the pills, he had not taken' them for about two weeks in a row, when he should have took them everyday. Yen started down stairs to see if he could catch a small breakfast, he was to late Jin had practically eaten everything and they had to go to school. They ran outside to catch the bus Yen and Jin started up the cold metal stairs and sat down in a blue seat. The bus started, yen squeezed his eyes shut and curled his legs up on his seat to his chest, and he felt sick. Jin spotted Yen curled up.

"Yen are you ok?" The concerned voice whispered. Yen didn't answer.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yea…..I mean no"

"Why not!?"

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" yen reassured. Jin wasn't surprised; he knew Yen hadn't been taking his pills lately.

Yen and Jin entered, Yen stumbled into his desk, he wished he could go home and rake some pills so he wouldn't fell so bad. Jin was sitting next to him, he couldn't take his eyes off yen. Mrs. Marten walked in and spotted Yen emedeintaly. 

"Yen are you ok?" When Yen didn't answer she spoke again. "Would you like to see the nurse?"

"No" Yen finally answered

"Hmm….ok, then lets begin." Yen felt like he was going to puke, he did, he leaned over his desk and let out everything that was inside. Everyone looked at him and he looked at everyone. Jin didn't want him to go to the hospital again like last time. He hated it!

I hope you liked it J ! Please R&R! I need to know if I should continue the story or not! THANKS!!!!!!! For reading!


	2. Dancing Zebras

I need to give credit where credit is due so: this whole Doctor scene was written by my sister Kate, I did help a little that's why I get to be the other nurse. Lol!

Day-Sha-Vo582

Dancing zebras

Jin held open the door so his father good carry him in. He could feel his father step into the hospital. He cracked open an eye and looked around the all white waiting room. There was only two other people inside, both were reading magazines. His father walked right up to the counter, still with half opened eyes he watched the nurse look up at them a little surprised. 

"He needs to see a doctor now" His father said firmly.

"um…I will see if there is a doctor available for you." She smiled at them. The nurse had soft red hair that reached just below her jaw bones, and gentle brown eyes. She reached over and picked up the phone to her left.

"Hello Dr. Pickle… Are you free to see a patient right now….Its important…Yes." She hung up and smiled at them. 

"Dr. Pickle will be right with you…Kate will lead you to a room." She pointed over to the other nurse who appeared next to them. She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes and she also wore a smile on her lips. 

"This way." She said as she turned and lead them down the hall to the right, and into room 24.

"Miss…Will you fill these out please. Morgan the red headed nurse said as she handed some papers to the older women.

"of course, come on Jin lets have a seat." 

"Hi, I'm Mr. Pickle, but you can call me pickle juice if you would like, I will be your doctor for today." The man smiled. He had black green hair and was extremely short, and chubby. He walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop, waiting for it to continue he said

"So why are we today?"

"I…I haven't been taking my pills." he whispered.

"And what is your name?"

"Yen"

"alright" Mr. Pickle turned back to his laptop and read through the information on Yen. Then turned and picked up the phone.

"Morgan?…I need antidote g36 please…ok" he sat down the phone.

"I will be right back." he said and nodded at him and his dad, before stepping out of the small room. He looked around there were two chairs across from him, one which his father was sitting in. To his side there was a sink with a mirror and a desk. He turned to the door as it opened.

"Hi." Both nurses from before walked in. 

"now, I have to give this to you okay." Soft red hair showed him the needle. He just nodded.

"And I will check your blood pressure alright." Gentle eyes smiled and took something of the desk. The first nurse had already started to dab the top of his arm with a soft white cotton ball, before quickly jabbing the sharp needle into his arm. He jumped, only making her smile as she dabbed his skin again and placed a blue bandage over his reddish skin. 

"There." She sent him a smile before walking over to the desk with her clipboard and writing things down. The second nurse came over and wrapped a blue cloth around his other arm and squeezed the small black pump on the other side, watching the dial move. Then she removed it and went to talk to the other nurse.

Soft red hair walked back over to him and started to give him to more needles. 

"Now this one will make you very drosy, you will fall asleep, but don't worry you will be placed in a room where you can be monitored." She smiled at him, Her shinny red lip gloss is the last thing he remembered seeing before he fell into a deep sleep. The nurses finished up giving him shots and running tests on him.

He opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes completely now, looking around the small room he was in. There was a small table next to his bed and a door acroos from it. The walls were covered with Dancing Zebras and hippos talking showers. A nurse walked in.

"Hi, your awake" She smiled it was the same red headed nurse from before.

"Is my…Dad here?" He whispered.

"No they went home but they will be back tomorrow." She sent him a reassuring smile.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Don't worry you can leave when you are better." He sighed and closed his eyes again.

Please review! Thanks for reading!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this the next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it!! And don't worry his cousin comes in soon!!!


	3. ringing cowbells frantically

More credit is due cuz my sister Kate wrote this chapter too. This fic has become like a shared one lol I hope you enjoy. Please R&R J 

Day-Sha-Vo582

Ringing cowbells frantically 

He looked up at the cowbell Jin had given him. He was supposed to ring it if he wanted something. H sighed, and reached for it. He hated being bed rid, it was so boring. 

"What'cha need?" Happy blue eyes smiled at him.

"Can I have some lunch?" He said with a frown.

"But I'm not allowed to cook." Jin shock no at him.

"You are now." Jin pouted for a second before turning to leave. The only good thing about being bed rid was Jin did everything he wanted. He could get some pay back, if he wasn't tired. He laid back and closed his eyes.

He took in a short whiff of the air, then sat up at inhaled a lot of the smoky air. A look of confusion crossed his face, before his eyes grew wide. 

"JIN!" He yelled down to his brother, grabbing the cowbell and ringing it frantically. He was sitting up now, listening for his brother. There was a few thumps fallowed by a 

'Wa…. What?" At least his brother sounded okay. He started to pull himself out of bed. Standing up, slowly putting his weight on his legs. Then shakily making it to the hall. He turned around slowly dropping himself to his hands and knee before crawling down the stairs backwards.

He paused about half way down the stairs to catch his breath. His head shot up at as he heard some dishes bust and glass scatter everywhere. He growled and started again, moving one knee to the next step at a time. He sighed with relief as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, then using his arms to push him to the standing position. Grabbing various items like tables and chairs to help steady his body. He froze when he saw the kitchen. Eggs where broken on the floor and the two that had made it into the pan were burning and had hunks of shells in them. Bread had spilled on the floor along with other pots and pans. There was jelly globed along the counter and cup o milk that had over flowed on a tray. Broken glass covered the other side of the kitchen. Jin stood up surprised to see him out of bed.

"YEN? What are you doing?" Jin asked confused.

"What am I doing!… What are YOU doing!?" He motioned to the room Jin had destroyed.

"Making lunch." Jin said with a smile, he frowned at Jin's innocent look.

"You should be in bed." Jin said, his frown deepened.

"YOU should clean this NOW!" He said irritated. Jin looked around.

"Do you think mom would be mad?" Green hair asked concerned.

"If she saw this, of course not." He said sarcastically. Jin just pouted a little as he slowly walked over and turned off the stove.

"Put the pots and pans away." He sad as he whipped up the counter and poured the milk down the sink where he had put the try. 

"Now whip up the eggs on the floor." He instructed and Jin imminently started for the eggs. He grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the glass. He sighed and rested on the broomstick, all this cleaning was very exsusting. 

"Are you okay?" Jin asked looking up from the floor.

"A… Yeah." He said starting to sweep again as Jin picked up the bread.

"Yen, come on you need to go to bed." he looked up at his younger brother, who started towards him and wrapped it's arms around his waist fro support. Then Jin started to lead him up stairs. 

Jin helped him lie down and covered him up.

"Thanks." he whispered. Jin just smiled.

"I'll finish cleaning." Green hair turned and left the room. He looked up at the ceiling his eyelids were getting heavy. He smiled, Jin was so nice at times like this. He relaxed and drifted into sleep.

Thanks sooo much for reading! Please go and review. My next chapter will be up super soon! Hope everyone like it!!!


End file.
